Brujerías
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: ¿Qué tan lejos está dispuesta a llegar una bruja enamorada para deshacerse de la insoportable novia de su amado? Karin sin duda hubiera preferido convertir a la maldita en rata.


Brujerías.

Kurosaki Karin tenía un gravísimo problema.

Ella era una bruja, hija de dos brujos, cuyo hermano mayor se había casado con una bruja y su hermana gemela era novia de un brujo.

Y se había enamorado de un humano.

Bueno, eso en realidad no era tan malo, ya que su familia no era prejuiciosa, pero había un pequeño, insignificante problema…

Él tenía novia.

Había conocido a Hitsugaya Toshiro trabajando en una florería que como fachada habían montado con su hermana y madre para justificar su gran fortuna.

La primera vez que compró en la florería estaba apurado y solo pidió un ramo de rosas rojas, sin fijarse en ella realmente, sin notar como se lo había quedado mirando embelesada por una breve fracción de segundo.

La segunda vez fue un San Valentine, cuando la tienda estaba llena a rebosar, y ella fue la apurada que apenas se fijó en él mientras atendía a los otros clientes.

La tercera vez fue solo una semana después de eso, y habían charlado un rato mientras ella armaba su ramo de rosas de distintos colores con la mayor lentitud posible.

Pasadas dos semanas él volvió, comprando otro ramo de flores rojas, y la sorprendió regalándole una de las rosas.

Empezó a venir una vez por semana, cada vez conversando más y más, y antes de irse, él siempre le entregaba una de las flores del ramo que jamás olvidaba comprar para su novia.

Por supuesto que Karin rápidamente se enamoró como una loca.

Ya pasados cuatro meses de conocerse, Hitsugaya pasaba por la florería casi todos los días, no siempre para comprar flores, sino también para saludarla, conversar un rato o invitarla a tomar algo.

Fue en una de esas invitaciones a tomar algo que finalmente conoció cruzándola por coincidencia en la calle a su novia, Hinamori, que se le abalanzó al albino besándolo rápidamente, obviamente marcando territorio, cosa que el albino no notó.

Aunque Karin agradeció que no lo notara, ya que ella de inmediato tronó disimuladamente los dedos, haciendo que el tacón de Hinamori se quebrara haciéndola caer en un charco de lodo que mágicamente había hecho aparecer especial para ella.

En lo que se carcajeó de la desgracia de la novia del amor de su vida, pudo notar como le lanzaba una mirada que muerte, como diciéndole que se arrepentiría por haberla humillado.

Pobre niña, solo pensó la Kurosaki, no tenía idea de con quién se metía.

Desde que había conocido a Hinamori, Toshiro iba cada vez menos a la florería, y la Kurosaki sabía muy bien que era por culpa de su horrible novia, y lo confirmó cuando el albino le contó que ya no quería más flores.

A pesar de estar extrañado por el cambio de su novia, el muy inocente, no pareció sospechar nada de los obvios celos hacia ella.

Pero no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras él se quedaba con aquella muchachita malcriada que no lo merecía.

Primer paso: deshacerse de la mocosa.

Segundo paso: conquistar a Toshiro.

No es que le gustara robar novios, pero solo basto un vistazo a la bola de cristal de su madre para saber que realmente no lo amaba.

Estuvo a un pelo de transformarla en rata cuando descubrió que ella engañaba al de ojos turquesas con un cuatro ojos cualquiera.

Maldita Yuzu por detenerla…

Pero bueno, se conformaría con alejarla del albino.

Sin embargo, al oír el plan de su madre, hermana y cuñada, su convicción decayó un poco.

-¿Seguras que no podemos convertirla en rata?- insistió con una mueca en cuanto acabaron de hablar.

-¡No, Karin-chan!- negaron rotundamente su hermana y cuñada, mientras su madre solo reía.

-No es tan malo el plan, hija.- consoló la mayor de las Kurosaki.

-¡Por supuesto que es malo! ¡Yo quiero que esa… mocosa se largue ya!- se cruzó de brazos.

-Tenemos que ir con cuidado, Karin-chan.- declaró firme su cuñada. –Estos asuntos son delicados. Tenemos que hacer que la mocosa se delate sola.- todos habían empezado a llamar "mocosa" a Hinamori, ya que a pesar que las brujas no eran inmortales, si vivían más que los humanos. –Y tienes que asegurarte de que él realmente no la ama.- la señaló acusadoramente.

-Estoy convencida.- se llevó una mano al pecho. –No es solo porque lo quiera, ¿de acuerdo? Vi cómo actúa con ella, siempre se la está queriendo quitar de encima.- eso era cierto, pero la verdadera razón por la que estaba convencida, o mejor dicho quería estar convencida, era porque no solo lo quería, realmente lo amaba, y quería luchar por él, más si su novia era una perra.

Su cuñada suspiró.

-De acuerdo… te creeré.- seguía un poco cautelosa, pero le sonrió. –Mañana empezamos con el plan.-

.

-Hinamori… quiero terminar contigo.- practicaba el albino sentado solo en su sala. –No, no… así no… Es demasiado frío.- suspiró. –Escucha Hinamori, eres una gran chica, pero estoy enamorado de otra… ¡No! Seguro llorara si le digo eso.- se frotó las sienes.

¿Cómo decirle a tu novia que ya no la querías más, y que estabas perdidamente enamorado de la mujer a la que le comprabas flores para ella?

Lo odiaría, lo odiaría para siempre.

-¡Shiro-chan!- oh, mierda, era ella… -¿Adivina quién vino a visitarte?- gorjeó alegremente entrando a la sala.

Él se fijó en su reloj.

-Llegas una hora tarde.- frunció el ceño. Realmente ni se había dado cuenta…

-¡Oh, lo siento tanto!- hizo un puchero. -¡Pero mira, traje sandias!-

-No puedes resolver todos nuestros problemas con sandias, Hinamori.- frunció aún más el ceño.

-¿Entonces no quieres?-

-Ya, dame.- le arrebató la bolsa.

Ella sonrió victoriosa sentándose a su lado y abrazándolo por la cintura mientras él comía, pensando si sería un buen momento para decirle acerca de su decisión de terminar su relación de seis meses.

Oh, pero en verdad no quería que se pusiera a llorar… odiaba ver llorar a alguien.

Finalmente, no se atrevió, y decidió mejor salir a pasear y tal vez… ver a Karin…

-¿Vas a ver a la chica de la florería, no es cierto?- se cruzó de brazos su pareja.

-Eh… sí.- admitió nervioso. -¿Te molesta?- ¿eran tan obvios sus sentimientos?

-¡Oh, no, para nada! ¡Sí ella me cae muy bien!- aseguró. –Por eso voy contigo.-

-¡¿Qué?!- eso no era nada bueno.

-¿Te molesta?- pestañeó inocentemente.

Usar sus propias palabras, golpe bajo.

-De acuerdo, vamos.- accedió a regañadientes.

-¡Súper!- dio palmaditas.

Fueron directo a la florería, con ella pegándose a su brazo como lapa.

Al llegar, Karin estaba atendiendo a un nervioso adolescente castaño que no dejaba de balbucear algo acerca de primeras novias.

-Solo asegúrate de oler bien y todo saldrá de maravilla.- guiñó un ojo la Kurosaki al chico, que sonrió agradecido antes de irse.

-¡Espero verte pronto por otro ramo, Karin-san!- se despidió.

-Karin.- llamó Toshiro, agitando una mano.

Ella agitó la mano también, pero se veía bastante apurada recogiendo macetas de flores pequeñas.

-Lo siento, Toshiro, pero tengo que salvar a estas flores de la muerte allá atrás. ¿Me esperan?- dijo la pelinegra con todas las macetas.

-Sí, claro, no hay problema.- asintió el albino mientras la castaña permanecía cruzada de brazos.

La observó hasta que desapareció tras la puerta, sin imaginar que el verdadero objetivo de la de ojos oscuros era hablar con su hermana y su cuñada para comenzar a ejecutar su plan.

-¡Shiro-chan! ¡Me aburro!- se quejó su novia zapateando.

-Puedes irte si quieres.- dijo de brazos cruzados con los ojos fijos en la puerta donde había desaparecido la pelinegra.

-¡Pero quiero estar contigo!-

-Yo estaré bien.- ¿por qué Karin tardaba tanto?

-Oh, olvídalo… creo que mejor me pondré a ver las flores.- la oyó bufar.

Él solo siguió observando la puerta.

.

Yuzu no acostumbraba a usar sus poderes en travesuras (solo a su novio cuando olvidaba sus aniversarios), pero ahora que su hermana finalmente se interesaba en alguien, simplemente no se podía arriesgar a perder la oportunidad de tener sobrinos.

Así que por eso ahí estaba con su cuñada, ambas camufladas con magia para que los dos humanos ordinarios no las vieran.

Estaba emocionada porque su hermana se enamorara de un humano, ya que a pesar que vivían como unos cincuenta años más, siempre era bueno relacionarse con ellos y su peculiar forma de ver la vida, única en cada uno.

Ese humano que quería ella en especial le caía bien, era guapo, caballeroso, algo frío pero educado, y sobretodo, miraba a su gemela como si estuviera dispuesto a darle el cielo y las estrellas.

Entonces el único problema era esa horrible novia suya, que miraba a su gemela como si fuera capaz de darle un empujón directo a un acantilado.

Y Yuzu solo sacaba su lado sádico cuando alguien atentaba contra su gemela… o cuando su novio olvidaba sus aniversarios.

La mocosa estaba ojeando unas flores fingiendo interés mientras de reojo vigilaba a su novio.

Bien, la idea era tratar de desenmascararla, o bien… por hoy solo conformarse con hacer que no volviera a la florería.

Tronando los dedos, la flor que la mocosa se agachó para oler empezó a destilar un aroma horrible.

Arrugando la nariz, la mocosa se apartó de la flor, pero su cuñada, viendo lo que hizo, tronó sus propios dedos, haciendo que todas las flores alrededor de la humana lanzaran gases apestosos directos en dirección a la chica.

Casi no contuvieron sus carcajadas cuando se puso a chillar tratando de alejarse de la pestilencia que ya había impregnado su piel.

-¡H-Hinamori!- el aún-no-novio de su hermana se fue a auxiliar a su aún-no-ex-novia.

El albino trato de acercársele, pero a solo un metro de ella tuvo que alejarse cubriéndose la nariz.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Karin finalmente entró, aunque la castaña sabía que había estado observando detrás de la puerta.

El de ojos turquesas se notaba avergonzado de no poder ser capaz de tolerar estar cerca de su novia.

-H-Hinamori… ella… ella…- parecía dudoso de decirlo.

-¡Apesto!- chilló escandalizada la mocosa, completando lo que él no había querido decir. -¡Apesto y por culpa de tus tontas flores!-

-Oh, vaya, lo siento…- ahora la de ojos negros también contenía una sonrisa. –Hacen eso solo una vez al año… Odio habérmelo perdido, es un evento único y raro…- se lamentó escondiendo su risa.

-¡¿Por qué solo fueron las que me rodeaban a mí?!- prácticamente estaba echando fuego por la boca.

-Esas son las más… raras y exóticas traídas desde… Brasil… las ponemos todas juntas, lo siento.- se encogió de hombros.

En cuanto la pareja fue a verificar sus palabras, él guardando una distancia considerable de ella, las dos brujas camufladas tronaron los dedos, cambiando las flores comunes por raras que no había forma que conocieran.

-Sí…- confirmó el de blancos cabellos con la nariz tapada al estar cerca de su pareja. –Parecen bastante exóticas.- asintió.

Los ojos cafés de la mocosa se estrecharon, pero luego miró a la florista con la más inocente de las miradas.

-¿Me permitirías tomar un baño aquí?- pestañeó encantadoramente.

La mayor de las gemelas rodó los ojos, pero la guió escaleras arriba hacia el cuarto de baño.

Las mujeres invisibles las siguieron.

-Puedes usar esta ropa.- dijo la bruja visible dándole ropa de la castaña.

-Tienes suerte de que no te demande, hacer oler a alguien así tiene que ser ilegal.- solo masculló venenosamente la mocosa quitándole la ropa bruscamente para luego entrar a ducharse.

Karin solo se quedó viendo la puerta del baño con mala cara un rato, antes de voltearse para volver con su enamorado, no sin antes murmurar un:

-Encárguense de ella…-

Tanto Yuzu como la esposa de Ichigo tronaron los dedos.

Un grito resonó desde el cuarto de baño.

.

La de ojos negros sonrió al escuchar el chillido de su rival, preguntándose qué le habrán hecho su hermana y cuñada esta vez…

Cuando llegó donde Toshiro, lo encontró ojeando un libro.

El libro de brujerías.

¡Oh, mierda!

En seguida corrió a arrebatárselo.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?- el Hitsugaya se cruzó de brazos.

-Amm… de mi hermana…- guardó el libro en un cajón, maldiciéndose por habérselo olvidado en el mostrador. –Le gustan esas cosas…-

Él alzó una ceja.

-Eso no suena como a algo que haría tu hermana.-

-No tienes idea…- solo suspiró, mirándolo de reojo, preguntándose cómo reaccionaría de enterarse la verdad.

Probablemente la creyera una loca, probablemente no quisiera volver a verla, probablemente nunca realmente podrían estar juntos…

Iba a decir algo más, pero Hinamori bajó corriendo las escaleras, captando toda su atención con sus chillidos.

Y, rayos, fue realmente difícil resistir la risa al verla cubierta de lodo.

Su cabello estaba pringado y endurecido, y su piel aun chorreaba de agua lodosa. La ropa era lo único limpio en ella.

-¡¿Qué clase de ducha tienen ustedes?!- chilló limpiándose el rostro con la camisa del albino, que solo miró profundamente disgustado pero no dijo nada. -¡Suficiente! ¡Me voy! ¡Y no vuelvo aquí más!- tomó del cuello de la camisa a su novio. -¡Ni él!- aseguró antes de marcharse arrastrándolo.

Apenas se fueron, su gemela y su cuñada se hicieron visibles, y las tres chocaron palmas.

Por supuesto que al día siguiente Toshiro volvió, solo.

-Lamento lo de tu novia.- se disculpó riendo. –Realmente nadie usa esa ducha, no sabía que salía agua sucia.-

-Está bien, tengo que admitir que fue bastante gracioso.- compartieron una sonrisa cómplice. –Pero después ella se puso bastante insoportable.- se frotó la nuca, exasperado. –Llegó a mi casa a primera hora para vigilar que no viniera, apenas se distrajo me escape.-

-Toshiro, tengo que serte sincera, no sé qué le viste a esa chica.- trató de sonar como una amiga y no como lo que era, una enamorada terriblemente celosa.

-Ella era mi mejor amiga de la infancia, no encontré valor para rechazarla cuando se me confesó.- eso alivió un poco el corazón de la pelinegra.

-¿Y ahora lo tienes para dejarla? Digo, no pareces feliz con ella…- cielos, realmente esperaba no ser obvia.

-No lo soy. Al principio era muy difícil, después ya fue más soportable pero ahora… ahora realmente quiero dejarla, pero no sé cómo.- admitió. –No quiero herirla. Pero no creo poder seguir con ella.- la miró de reojo.

-De cualquier forma vas a herirla.- tal vez no tuviera que hacer todo el complicado plan de su familia, tal vez solo tenía que convencerlo ahora de terminar con su infiel novia. –Postergando el momento no vas a lograr nada.-

-Sí, tienes razón.- suspiró. –Pero simplemente no he podido hacerlo.- miró su reloj. –Como sea. ¿Vamos a tomar algo? Son las doce.-

-Seh.- solo dijo, decepcionada de que cambiara de tema.

A las doce, su descanso, él había adquirido la costumbre de venir a esa hora para acompañarla a almorzar.

Fueron a un café cercano, y antes de que pudieran llamar a un camarero, el teléfono del albino sonó.

-¿Hola?- habló, la Kurosaki ya se imaginaba quién era. –Te dije que quería ver a Karin.- casi podía oír a la mocosa rabiar del otro lado de la línea. –No soy tu mascota, Hinamori, puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana… No… No, Hinamori.- suspiró -¿Sabes qué? Hablamos luego.- sin ni una palabra más, colgó.

La pelinegra no fue capaz de contener su sonrisa.

-¿Tu novia?-

El chico asintió, rodando los ojos cuando el celular volvió a sonar.

-Antes no era tan pesada, de hecho, antes casi no me prestaba atención.- seguro que por su amante anteojudo.

-¿Cuándo se volvió una pesada?-

Él la miró de reojo y un sonrojo se adueñó de sus mejillas.

-Desde que te conoció.-

-¿Dices que me tiene celos?- ella comenzó a sonreír, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando el celular nuevamente sonó.

¿No podía dejar de molestar?

Tronó los dedos, y de inmediato el sonido cesó.

Mientras tanto en otro lado, el celular de Hinamori estalló en mil pedazos.

-Sí, te tiene muchos celos.- aseguró el albino sin mirarla. –Pero yo ya le he dicho que tú y yo solo somos amigos.-

Aquello le sentó como una bofetada.

-Exacto.- se cruzó de brazos, sin mirarlo. –Está siendo estúpida si cree que existe la más remota posibilidad de que seamos algo más.- antes de que él pudiera decir nada un camarero llegó.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?- dijo radiante el chico.

-La mía no. Ya me voy.- sin siquiera mirar a su acompañante, se levantó y se fue de ahí, dejando a los dos chicos en shock.

.

Toshiro no podía dejar de mirar estupefacto el asiento en donde antes había estado Karin.

-Ella se veía furiosa…- murmuró el camarero, mirándolo reprobatoriamente. -¿Qué le hizo a la pobre chica?-

-No es asunto tuyo.- masculló fríamente, hundiendo el rostro en el menú.

-Aunque no lo noten, he sido su camarero aquí por más de dos meses, y lamento sonar entrometido, pero ella siempre parecía muy feliz con usted, ahora parecía como… parecía como si…-

-¿Cómo si qué?- lo miró con ojos helados, retándolo a seguir hablando.

El chico no se acobardo.

-Como si usted le hubiera rotó el corazón.- sin decir más, se retiró, mascullando que pronto le traería su café, ya que al ser su camarero desde hace dos meses ya debía saber que él siempre ordenaba solo café.

El albino se quedó pensando en lo que le traía su orden.

Bebió su café, dejó propina extra y se fue directo a ver a su novia.

En cuanto llegó a casa de ella, lo primero que notó fue la ropa regada por toda la sala.

Ropa de su novia, y de un hombre.

Mierda.

Oyó chillidos provenientes del cuarto de Hinamori.

Y él que había estado preocupado de herir sus sentimientos…

Bufó y golpeó la puerta de la habitación fuertemente, y al instante los grotescos sonidos se detuvieron.

-¡Hinamori!- exclamó inexpresivo. -¡Terminamos!- tenía planeado solo decirle eso, pero lo pensó mejor. -¡Estoy enamorado de Karin! ¡Le pediré que sea mi novia!- la oyó maldecir. -¡Y eres una zorra!- ok, suficiente.

Se marchó de aquel lugar segurísimo de que jamás iba a regresar, y emprendió rumbo a la florería.

Al llegar, notó que estaba cerrada, pero aun así entró, encontrándose a la pelinegra que le robaba el aliento siendo abrazada por su hermana y madre. Se acercó sigilosamente, ya que no habían notado su presencia.

-…Pero no es para que le hagamos un hechizo de enamoramiento.- oyó decir a su morena hablándole a su hermana. Se congeló. ¿Hechizo? –Sabes que no es amor real, es imposible imitar el amor.-

-Sí, pero… por lo menos él así dejaría a su novia y te prestaría muchísima más atención. ¡Y podrías convertir la obsesión en amor real!-

-Esos son temas complicados, Yuzu querida.- habló dulcemente la madre. –No podemos jugar con los corazones de la gente. Entre brujos no podemos hacernos brujerías, y nadie ha encontrado a su compañero así. Tu hermana no debe aprovecharse porque el que ama es humano y lo puede embrujar. Eso está muy mal y no terminaría nada bien.-

-Ow… ¿Y podemos hacerle un hechizo para que se olvide de su novia? Así sería más fácil que lo conquistes…-

-¡Yuzu!- regañó Karin. –Ya te dije que no voy a hacerle ningún hechizo… que sea una bruja y él humano no quiere decir que…-

Ella calló abruptamente ante el sonido de Toshiro caer desmayado.

Cuando Hitsugaya volvió a abrir los ojos, notó que estaba en una habitación que definitivamente no era la suya, y que unos ojos negros lo observaban nerviosos.

Recordó todo.

-¿Es cierto?- fue lo primero que dijo. -¿Escuche realmente bien, Karin?- ella apartó la mirada. -¿Es lo que estoy pensando que es?-

Con el miedo brillando en sus hermosos ojos oscuros, asintió.

-Es cierto.- suspiró mientras él no podía terminar de creérselo. -¡Pero sigo siendo yo, Toshiro! Que ahora sepas que yo… soy bruja… no quiere decir que nada haya cambiado.- tomó sus manos entre las suyas pálidas y pequeñas. –Sigo siendo la misma Karin, me sigue gustando el futbol, sigo trabajando en la florería, y te sigo amando.- sus ojos se encontraron. –Yo… te amo, Toshiro.- las mejillas de los dos eran color escarlata. –Y sé que hay muchas cosas que quieres saber, y te las puedo contar, pero todo a su tiempo, ahora… solo no te asustes.- su mirada era ahora suplicante. –Por favor no te asustes. No me tengas miedo. Jamás sería capaz de hacerte daño.-

Él apartó sus manos de las de ella, que lo miró como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

-No te tengo miedo…- aseguró. Ella no le haría daño, lo sabía, al menos eso sabía. –Pero dime… ¿realmente me amas?-

La chica pareció confundida de que en un momento como ese le preocupara eso.

-Y-y-ya te dije que sí.- se cruzó de brazos, sonrojada.

-Entonces todo lo demás no me importa.- la jaló hasta envolverla en sus brazos. –Por ahora.- sonrió, uniendo sus labios en un beso.

Ok, estaba confundido como el infierno y tenía mil y un preguntas... Pero podían esperar hasta que terminara de besarla.

Fin.

Ya llegó por quien lloraban! ;D

Y sí, sé que han estado llorando por mí, no me engañan uwu Jejeje, ok, no xP

Bue, me dio flojera continuar este OS así que hasta ahí! :v

Espero que les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite! n.n

Bueno... realmente voy a tener dificil subir OS diario ahora (problemas familiares) así que no se me acostumbren e.e

UNA COSA!

He visto que últimamente más y más chicas se estan animando a escribir HK ¡bien hecho! *O* Solo un pequeñisimo detalle...

NO OLVIDEN PONER QUE LOS PERSONAJES SON T. Hitsugaya & Karin K. POR FAVOR! T.T

Muchas se olvidan de eso D'x y es como lo más importante... xD

Sino, aparte de que no suman numero, yo no los encuentro a sus fics... y odio la idea de que hayan fics HK por ahí que yo no haya leido... LA ODIO! TOT

En serio, me leí todos los fics HK interesantes en español XD

Justo cuando creían que no podía estar más loca... ewe

UN SALUDO MUY GRANDE A MikeRyder16 Y A aresuri-cham CUYOS FICS ME ENCANTARON *Q* Y q tambien se olvidaron de poner los nombres en sus fics recientes e_e

De milagro pase por sus perfiles y me encontre los OS XP que estuvieron super kawaiis! LOS RECOMIENDO! Askjhbsjahlgfh! *.*

Bien! Me despido!

COMENTEN!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
